A bevel etching apparatus that etches a bevel of the outer edge portion of a wafer is conventionally used in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device. In the bevel etching apparatus, the bevel is etched with plasma generated in a chamber. By etching the bevel, unwanted portions such as particles can be removed from the bevel that is not managed in a film forming process.
However, the conventional bevel etching apparatus does not sufficiently consider a positional relation between the bevel and the chamber depending to a warp amount of the bevel. Accordingly, when the bevel warps greatly, there is a fear that the bevel hits the chamber, which leads to difficulty in appropriate bevel etching.